poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Razor Day 2: Reality Shifts
A Dream That is the Key (Sawyer's memories continue to race through his mind. Sawyer and Zoe were awakened by Cheese in the back alleyway of Traverse Town) Sawyer: Oh...Where am we? (Sawyer and Zoe raced into the Second District) Sawyer: What happened to my home? the island? (Shadows appear around them and he readies his Keyblade) Zoe: Rico! Kel--! (A static image of Kelly appears. Sawyer and Zoe were confronted by Yusei in the First District) Sawyer: Who are you? Yusei Fudo: They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. (Gmerl, DK and Yoshi are knocked out of the sky and onto Sawyer and Zoe in the Third District) Yoshi: Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel. Yusei Fudo: Sawyer, go with them. Especially if you and Zoe want to find your friends. Gmerl: I'm Gmerl DK: Donkey Kong. Yoshi: Name's Yoshi. Sawyer: I'm Sawyer. Zoe: My name is Zoe, we'll go with you guys. Jack: The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. Akiza: That's right. The Keyblade. Zoe: So...this is the key? Lord Zedd: But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes. (Sawyer locks the keyhole in Angel Grove) Waking Up as Always (Alice wakes up in her room) Razor: A key...blade? (The words 'The 2nd Day' appear on the screen) A Mysterious Man (Razor walks to the Usual Spot) Razor: A Keyblade... (Razor spots a stick leaning against a wall and swings it around like it's a fighting weapon) Razor: What was that about? (He tosses it over her head and it hits someone wearing a black cloak in the chest) Razor: Oh! (The person walks away down the steps) Razor: Sorry... about that... Let's Go to the Beach! (Razor walks into the Usual Spot and sees Nathan, Randy, Fritz, and Leonette already sitting enjoying some sea-salt ice cream. Conner offers Razor some) Razor: Thanks. Fritz: Do you guys think we'll always be together like this? (Razor sits down) Leonette: I sure hope so. Randy: Huh? Where did that come from? Fritz: Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud. Nathan: Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right? Fritz: (laughs) Get that off a fortune cookie? Nathan: That's it, no more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag. Leonette: Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief. Nathan: Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? (Nathan stand up) Nathan: We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go! (The rest of the group say nothing but stand up as well) Nathan: No? Aw, c'mon! Razor: Maybe you forgot, but we're broke. Nathan: Maybe you forgot I'm smart! (The group, except Razor runs out of the Usual Spot. Fritz runs back in) Fritz: Hurry up, Razor! (Fritz leaves again. Razor meets up with them in the Back Alley outside the Usual Spot) Nathan: We're going to Market Street! (The group leaves to Market Street: Station Heights) A Promise with Nathan (Razor finds them reading a poster on the wall about The Struggle) Nathan: Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize! Razor: Okay, you're on. Fritz: You two are gonna clean up! Leonette: Go get 'em! (Razor and Nathan make a sign of friendship with their arms) Nathan: It's a promise! Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for four of us? Leonette: 3600 munny. Nathan: And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us? Leonette: 1200 munny. A total of 4800 munny. (Fritz puts his hands behind his head) Razor: To spend on what? Nathan: Pretzels, of course! What else is there? Alice: Well, there's always watermelon. Nathan: Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece. Razor: Pretzels it is. Nathan: So, where were we? Leonette: We need 4800 munny altogether. But all we have is... Fritz: I've got 800. Leonette: ...650. Randy: 150. Sorry. Nathan: That's 1600 munny! We need another 3200. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 munny each! (Nathan runs off) Nathan: Meet at the station with cash in hand! Fritz: Didn't he say he had it covered? Razor: Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good. (Razor helps out with some odd jobs) Lots of Memories (After that, she meets the other four at the Station Plaza) Nathan: All present and accounted for? Fritz: What've we got? Razor: Let's see... (Razor pulls out some munny) Razor: Just this. Nathan: Good job. Leonette: Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have... (Leonette shows them the munny pouch she made with the munny inside it) Leonette: Tada! 5000 munny! Nathan: Sweet! (Leonette gives the bag to Razor) Leonette: Let's get tickets! (Leonette, Randy and Fritz run ahead into the station) Nathan: We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember. Razor: Huh? Nathan: Gotcha! (Nathan jokingly punches Razor in the stomach and joins the other four) The Mysterious Man, Once Again (Razor follows but an invisible something makes her trip) Razor: Whoa! (A small stick drops to the ground. Nathan, Randy, Fritz, and Leonette stop. Nathan steps back a bit down the stairs. Razor grunts slightly coming to her knees and touching her lip. He sees someone in a black cloak standing beside him) Razor: Huh? (The person picks Razor off the ground and whispers something to him) Razor: What? Nathan: Razor! Three minutes! Razor: Okay! (Razor looks back to the figure, who is gone) Our Munny is Gone (He catches up to his friends in the station. Conner bends at the teller and holds out five fingers) Nathan: Five students! Randy: Razor, the money! Razor: Wait... (Razor searches himself for where she put the munny pouch) Razor: No! Nathan: Huh? (Razor looks back out toward the plaza and remembers the cloaked person picking him up) Razor: He took it! (Razor begins to run outside into the plaza) Leonette: Where are you going? Razor: Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it! Nathan: Guy? Razor: He couldn't have gotten too far... Nathan: What are you talking about? (Nathan remembers Razor outside getting himself up) Nathan: There was no guy. (The train station bell wakes Razor up) Razor: Huh? But he... There wasn't... Really? (The train whistle blows and they realize they've missed it) Fritz: Oh boy... Razor: There wasn't anyone...there? (Nathan, Randy, Fritz, and Leonette leave the Station) "Can You Feel Sawyer?" (Later, the five are eating sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower ledge. The train is moving in the background, while Razor sits and thinks, his ice cream dripping) Leonette: It's melting. Razor: Sorry. Nathan: Cheer up already! Fritz: That was definitely weird, though. Leonette: Strange. Randy: You said it. Razor: '(to himself) Can you feel Sawyer? (Razor remembers what the figure whispered to him) '???: Can you feel Sawyer? (The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 28%. DiZ: Davidé, hurry. In the World of Darkness (The cloaked man juggles the munny pouch while DiZ remains at the computer screens) ???: Is it really that hard to make a beach? DiZ: We'd be giving the enemy another entry point. ???: And this? (He holds out the munny pouch) DiZ: We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream. (DiZ laughs. The figure juggles the pouch again) DiZ: Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that.